


Ditched

by ladybug114



Series: Teen Wolf AUs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our prom dates just ditched us for each other let’s show them what they’re missing out on au<br/>“'Oh my god,' Stiles breathed, 'My prom date ditched me for a girl.'<br/>Sure enough, Lydia Martin was dancing with Allison Argent, one of the other hottest girls in the school.<br/>'You too, huh?' came a melancholy voice behind him, and Stiles turned around to see Scott McCall looking at the dance floor sadly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Teen Wolf AUs" series- I have a list of AU prompts, and I'm writing for them with a bunch of different pairings. Suggestions are also welcome!

Stiles had been thrilled to go to prom, mainly because the gorgeous Lydia Martin had agreed to go with him. He still wasn’t sure how he had convinced her—maybe she just felt sorry for him? Well, Stiles wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he was just going to make the most of the evening.

Except that now he couldn’t see her anywhere. They had only been there for half an hour, and she had already ditched him? For who, that dick Jackson? Or Aiden? Or any of the other guys Lydia had dated through the years?

Scanning the crowd on the dance floor, Stiles finally caught sight of a flash of red hair. He felt his fists clench as he saw that Lydia was grinding against someone. Who was that…?

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed, “My prom date ditched me for a girl.”

Sure enough, Lydia Martin was dancing with Allison Argent, one of the other hottest girls in the school.

“You too, huh?” came a melancholy voice behind him, and Stiles turned around to see Scott McCall looking at the dance floor sadly.

Stiles blinked. He knew Scott, but they weren’t exactly ‘friends’—Scott was star of the lacrosse team, Stiles was… not. They didn’t hate each other or anything; they just weren’t in the same social circles. Suddenly, though, Stiles realized what Scott had just said. “Wait, what?” he asked, incredulous. “Your date ditched you?”

Scott sighed. “Yeah. For a girl.”

“Who was your date?”

Another sigh, and Scott answered, “Allison.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Dude,” he said, “my date ditched me for your date.”

Scott smirked. “No offense, man, but are you sure about that? Because Allison ditched me for Lydia Martin.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and Lydia was my date,” he answered. Why was that so hard for everyone to believe?

Suddenly, Scott grinned. “Well alright, I guess you’re a bit cooler than I thought, Stiles,” he said.

“Um… thanks?” Stiles said hesitantly.

“No problem,” Scott replied, seemingly unaware of the awkwardness of the situation.

There was silence for a minute, and then Stiles said, “So are we just gonna sit here all night and watch our dates dance with each other?”

Scott shrugged and answered, “What else are we supposed to do?”

Stiles paused for a moment, thinking, and then he said with a grin, “We should get revenge somehow.”

Scott chuckled. “And how do we do that? I don’t know about you, but I’m having enough trouble finishing senior year as it is—I don’t need a suspension on top of that.”

Stiles was doing just fine in his AP classes, but he figured that he didn’t need to mention that to Scott. “Well,” he said, “we just have to make them jealous somehow.”

Scott nodded slowly, seeming to understand. “So like… make them realize what they’re missing out on.”

“Exactly!” Stiles answered with a grin. He was already looking around the room, trying to find some other girl that he could dance with, when Scott said something that made Stiles freeze.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just dance with each other?”

“Wait, what?” Stiles said eloquently, turning to face Scott.

Scott just shrugged. “I mean, I could probably find another girl, but you were honestly lucky to even get Lydia to agree with you. And you deserve revenge as much as I do.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or offended at this point. Scott was one of the most popular guys in school—he was athletic, and smart, and hot. _Wait_ , Stiles thought to himself with surprise, _did I just call Scott McCall hot?_

His mind still reeling, Stiles didn’t respond, and Scott seemed to take that as acceptance as he grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Alright Stiles, Stiles thought firmly, keep it together. Don’t think about how hot Scott is. Don’t think about his muscles or his jawbone or his perfect hair or his gorgeous eyes or…

Stiles was horrified at himself. What was he doing, thinking about Scott like that? They weren’t even friends! No, there was nothing going on here. It was just two bros, helping each other out. Besides, Scott had gone with prom with Allison, and Stiles had gone with Lydia.

Yeah, just two completely straight guys helping each other out.

“Stiles,” Scott hissed, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts, “Now is when you dance.”

Stiles blushed. “Yeah, the only issue with that is that I’m a terrible dancer.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” he asked, incredulous. “Now you tell me that?” When Stiles just shrugged, Scott sighed heavily. “Guess I’ll just have to do all the work then.”

…

Ten minutes passed, and Stiles still couldn’t believe what was actually happening. Scott McCall, the hottest and most popular guy in school, was dancing with him. With him.

And, if Stiles was being honest, it was kind of distracting. He kept reminding himself that he was straight, that Scott was straight, that they were both straight, but it wasn’t working out very well. Everybody, even the other guys, agreed that Scott was hot, and Stiles was sure that anyone else would be having the same thoughts as him in this situation.

Thoughts about how good Scott looked in tux, how Scott’s hair was getting messy, how close Scott’s face was to his own, how Scott’s eyes were locked on his, how Scott’s hands were on his waist, how awesome Scott’s lips would feel against his…

_Stop that, Stiles!_

But Scott was staring at him, and Stiles didn’t really know what was going on anymore. They weren’t looking at Lydia and Allison, not even trying to figure out if their plan was working. They were just… dancing together.

And then suddenly Scott was leaning forward and their lips met.

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, the jock and the nerd, the popular guy and the loser, fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://www.ladybuglover114.tumblr.com)!


End file.
